El puro egoísmo y dinero
by Evinawer
Summary: Nadie pensaba en ellos, no como grandes cabezas a cortar o perseguir como pasaba en el East Blue. Buggy y Alvida tenían intereses en común y eso los acercó más.


_Aviso: Este capítulo lo escribí hace siglo y medio... Me basé en el capítulo 703 de One Piece_

* * *

**El puro egoísmo y dinero**

Nadie pensaba en ellos, no como grandes cabezas a cortar o perseguir como pasaba en el East Blue. Ya no imponían tanto dentro de los mares de la Grand Line. Había piratas tan fuertes como ellos o más. Se sorprendían todavía de estar vivos. Debían admitir que eran los mayores suertudos de la Grand Line. Conseguían estar vivos. Pero ahora mismo les daba igual esa tranquilidad. La necesitaban.

Desde que Buggy había conseguido escapar de la Impel Down y la tripulación se había vuelto a unir, quería un poco de reposo y pasar un buen momento. Como mucho, robar algunas joyas pero poco más. Sólo quería conseguir tesoros para vivir bien. Vale, tenía ambición de ser un pirata temido pero sabía sus límites. Aunque quería esconderlo, amaba a su tripulación, sobre todo a aquellos fieles que siempre habían estado con él pasara lo que pasara o lo habían estado esperando (los demás... bueno, como que los ignoraba un poco). Aunque todos parecían muy egoístas, dentro de sus corazoncitos no eran tan malas personas (entre ellos). Al fin y al cabo eran piratas y, como Buggy siempre les decía, estaban para robar tesoros y hacer lo que quisieran. Se lo pasaban en grande celebrando fiestas, bebiendo y comiendo sin preocuparse de lo que los demás dijeran, pidiendo más y más.

Y allí encontrábamos a Alvida. Una alianza que había empezado como puro egoísmo e interés por combatir el enemigo común: Luffy (aunque ella lo admirara por otro lado). Pero esa relación se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Alvida podría reclamar posesión, podría reclamar más, y en cambio no lo hacía, casi parecía que pasaba del payaso. Buggy podría pedirle más, exigirle más y hacer que demostrara su fidelidad, pero tampoco lo hacía. Entre ellos no parecía haber mucho problema. A penas se discutían y se compenetraban bien en los trabajos conjuntos (llámese peleas). Eso era anormalmente curioso. Cuando no era uno el que estaba deacuerdo, al otro la idea le acababa pareciendo bien. Y cuando Buggy hacía un discurso o daba una orden, ella siempre se ponía detrás. Cabaji tenía la teoría que era porque era débil aunque hubiera tomado la Fruta del Diablo.

Al principio de la alianza, Cabaji no estaba muy seguro y no se fiaba. Perseguía a Alvida constantemente espiándola, tanto que hasta Mohji le llegó a preguntar si le gustaba. Evidentemente lo negó rotundamente y casi lo cortó en pedazos. Eso le había hecho daño. Aunque había estado tiempo observándola, no podía decir que hiciera algo especialmente problemático para la banda. Aunque se quejaba de que eran unos riudosos, lo decía sentada desde su sofá y sin hacer nada. Nunca se quejó de seguir a la bandera de Buggy y nunca impuso de poner la suya al lado (algunas veces aparecía). Al resto de la tripulación tampoco parecía importarle. La decisión que había tomado su capitán iba a misa. Sólo la empezaron a criticar cuando Buggy fue encerrado en el Impel Down y tuvieron que decidir un nuevo capitán. Ella se puso por encima de Cabaji y Mohji, aunque ya tenía rango de capitana, no dejó que hubiera otro capitán por parte de la tripulación del payaso. Eso cabreó mucho al espadachín, no quería seguir órdenes de esa belleza engañosa. Ahora bien, las pocas órdenes que ella les daba tenían mucha lógica y las hacían por narices. Era una mujer fría, pero si analizábamos la situación, inteligente.

Ahora que Buggy había regresado ya no habría problemas. ¡La banda del payaso Buggy sería siempre fiel a su capitán! Cabaji miró hacia él y frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba la bruja, a su lado, con una jarra de cerveza y sin cambiar a penas esa expresión de sonrisa uniforme. Lo ponía enfermo. Decidió separarse de la fiesta. Mohji se dio cuenta y fue tras él.

\- No es que seamos grandes amigos, más bien nos llevamos a matar, pero me sorprende que no estés celebrando la llegada de Bugg...

\- Me pone enfermo -cortó Cabaji a Mohji.

\- ¿El capitán?

\- No idiota, Alvida.

\- ¡Pero si es un bellezón! ¡Tiene buenas tetas!

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado oír eso de ti.

\- Necesito una leona... -bajó la cabeza.

\- No continúes, lárgate.

Mohji se fue al lado de su adorado Richie a hacer malabares para la fiesta. Estaba seguro que Cabaji estaba sintiendo celos de Alvida. Siempre estaba a su lado y el Capitán Buggy le hacía bastante caso. Antes ellos dos eran su mano derecha e izquierda. Mohji no sentía que su función hubiera cambiado pero Cabaji se sentía desplazado.

Mohji al ver por primera vez a Alvida junto a Buggy y al ser ambos capitanes y ella un bellezón, pensaba que se habían liado y era algo temporal (o no). No se sintió especialmente amenazado por ella. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que Buggy no la miraba como mujer sino como pirata, así que decidió gozar de la vista de sus tetas sin temer que su capitán lo decapitara.

La fiesta fue apagándose y la gente caía rendida en el suelo. El panorama final fue a todos tirados por el suelo con botellas de vino y ron en la mano, pelotas, cuchillos, aros, etc. Mohji acurrucado a Richie; los acrobáticos Fuwa estirados en el suelo haciendo una forma de estrella; Trightrope, Walking y Funan apoyados unos sobre otros de espaldas; los Domingos abrazados a las rocas; todos los demás desperdigados sin importar el terreno y con todo tipo de poses y roncando; y a Buggy dormido sentado con Alvida planchada sobre su regazo colorada de la borrachera que llevaba. Cabaji observó el panorama. Conocía las fiestas de su tripulación y esa foto era más que conocida. Antes casi podía jugar a las diferencias. Se fijó en los capitanes y se enfurismó de nuevo. Prefirió irse debajo de un árbol a dormir.

Buggy empezó se desveló a media noche. Notaba un peso en sus piernas, miró hacia abajo y se encontró a Alvida encima suyo. Notó que su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Espera, ¿acelerarse un poco? ¿Por qué? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Vale que hacía tiempo no se satisfacía como hombre y ella estaba buena y aplastando sus tetas en sus piernas, muy cerca de una zona... digamos, sensible. Prefirió sacudir la cabeza, se levantó con cuidado apartando a la capitana y se fue a despejar la cabeza. Debía admitir que tener una mujer a bordo se le hacía un poco difícil, pero no la discriminaba. No podía negar que a pesar de pensar sólo en el dinero, las mujeres también eran importantes. Era un hombre, un buen hombre, entrenado, con cuerpo bien formado, buena altura, bonita cara y sobre todo bonita nariz. Sí, sólo aceptaría a una mujer que le gustase sinceramente su nariz. Para él eso era importante. Buggy tenía sus gustos y sensibilidades aunque no lo pareciera.

Al final se quedó dormido cerca de un barranco, con vistas al mar y a la luna. El cielo estaba tan despejado que se le había pasado el tiempo mirando al universo. En ese momento una sombra femenina se acercó y se sorprendió de encontrárselo ahí tumbado. Alvida había cambiado de carácter. Siempre había sido egoísta y maltratadora con su tripulación. Cuando se alió con Buggy aprendió cómo hacerse respeto: confiando en ellos y no maltratándolos siempre, aceptándolos como eran sobre todo a los hombres de extrema confianza. Cabía decir que con el paso del tiempo (básicamente desde la primera pelea con Luffy), Buggy había dejado de castigar tan severamente a sus tripulantes. Seguían amando saquear otras personas pero ahora pensaban más en gastárselo en fiestas con toda la tripulación y conservar las cosas que más brillaban. ¿De qué servía guardarlo y no hacer nada? ¿De qué servía tenerlo para uno solo? Claro que ella gastaba egoístamente una gran parte para comprarse ropa o pintalabios pero también le gustaba gastárselo en comida y bebida para celebrar haber tenido un botín. Era divertido ver reír y cantar a los demás. Sola no tendría más sentido que la búsqueda de la propia amargura. Pero claro, ella no admitiría eso nunca delante de nadie. Se agachó y le dio un suave besito en la nariz roja. Luego rió para sus adentros. Le hacía gracia.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba. Luffy estaba desaparecido. La tripulación Buggy tenía un mapa para encontrar el tesoro del capitán John. Querían entrenarse y conseguir más dinero. Querían hacer lo que les pareciera e ir hacia donde el viento les llevara. No había barreras para molestar. Alvida empezaba a reír más en las fiestas. Se podía decir que aunque pensara nada más en saquear, también empezaba a entender el concepto de "nakama", "tripulación" y "banda". Cuando acababan magullados por algún enemigo, se curaban entre ellos y se daban ánimos para seguir hacia delante. Cabaji acabó por aceptar esa alianza y se dio cuenta de que sus celos lo estaban haciendo quedar en ridículo.

Al cabo de algo más de un año y medio, Buggy fue seleccionado para ser un Shichibukai, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluso al mismo Buggy. Se podía decir que él era un pirata en toda regla (robaba, era cruel con la gente, dejaba deudas y destrozaba lugares) y no creía jamás que el gobierno pudiera interesarse por él.

Alvida se acercó.

\- Buggy, ahí ya no te puedo acompañar. Quiero tener una vida corrupta sin estar controlada ni tener obligaciones.

Buggy la miró.

\- ¿Te piensas que yo dejaré de tenerla?

\- Pero estarás bajo las órdenes del gobierno. No quiero involucrarme. Lo nuestro era nada más una alianza.

Hubo un silencio por parte de todos los miembros. Ahora era el momento de dividirse, de separar tripulaciones. La verdad es que todos los miembros se habían acostumbrado a ellos y habían conseguido a nuevos. Esa noche hicieron una fiesta de despedida. Buggy seguía teniendo su carácter y eso nadie se lo quitaría o eso esperaban. Bebieron, jugaron, se divirtieron y... dejaron hecho un asco el lugar. Pero así eran las cosas.

Alvida se separó del grupo, se adentró un poco en el bosque y llegó a un rincón donde se veían las estrellas. No quería admitirlo pero echaría de menos a ese capitán de pelo azul y no sabía cómo reaccionar con todos, ahora allí. Puso las manos sobre su pecho. Quizás había simpatizado demasiado con él. ¡Ella era una capitana pirata, no podía demostrar tener debilidades! ¡Pero Buggy era Buggy! Le gustaba malgastar el dinero con él y ver las tonterías que se le ocurrían, intentar aterrorizar inocentes y pegar a los débiles. Entonces, el que cubría sus pensamientos se presentó detrás suyo, sin decir nada. Estaban a distancia.

\- Tu misma si te vas. Pienso ser el rey corrupto de una ciudad, gyahahaha, y voy a molestar a mis subordinados mientras disfruto del dinero.

Alvida sonrió ante la idea. Siempre soñando. Por qué no.

Buggy la abrazó por detrás. El pulso de Alvida se aceleró. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. Ese contacto, ese abrazo era lo que habían estado queriendo hacer después de mucho tiempo. Les era agradable pero no querían liarse así, no querían tener ese tipo de relación. Lo habían estado evitando todo el tiempo, creyendo que así serían menos débiles. Porque así tenía que ser un pirata: sólo con nakamas pero sin que fueran un impedimento. No querían problemas. Pero hoy era el último día aliados, juntos. Quién sabía si en un encuentro futuro Buggy la capturaría y daría a las autoridades su cabeza. Quién sabe si ante las adversidades ella volvería o quién sabe si él la echaría de menos.

Dos sombras miraban la escena.

\- Ya notaba yo que esos dos de vez en cuando se evitaban... -lloraba Mohji mordiendo un pañuelo.

\- Hum... no me acaba de convencer.

\- Tú siempre igual. Son los sentimientos del capitán, no le puedes hacer nada.

Cobaji suspiró. Mohji tenía razón.

\- Quizás sólo me preocupo por él.

Cabaji dio media vuelta y se fue. Mohji lo siguió con una sonrisa que mejor que el de adelante no la viera. El domador sabía que su colega se preocupaba de verdad por su capitán. Tenía el primer puesto de confianza y era normal que se sintiera constantemente amenazado con cualquier persona que intentara acercarse más de lo debido al payaso. Mohji lo había sufrido con constantes maltratos a su Richie.

Volviendo a los capitanes, el payaso posó sus labios en el fino cuello de la mujer y luego le susurró afilando la miranda:

\- Al menos esta noche digámonos adiós bien.

Buggy posó las manos sobre su cadera y poco a poco fue subiéndolas con un gesto seguro y sensual hasta llegar a sus grandes pechos. Con la lengua lamió su cuello. Ciertamente hacía mucho tiempo que querían ese contacto. Se estaban excitando mucho, más de lo esperado. Alvida se giró para mirar de frente a Buggy. Le acarició la cara y le dio un tierno beso. Entonces Buggy dudó. No estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar luego. No le gustaba que le quitaran lo que era suyo, pero ella era libre y podía alejarse de él. La miró serio y envió a tomar por saco todo lo que pensaba. La empujó al suelo y se apropió de su cuerpo en una apasionada rebeldía. A Buggy le gustaba esa piel tersa que lo hacía resbalar. A ella le gustaba el pelo largo y azul del pirata y sobre todo le parecía adorable su nariz roja.

Al día siguiente la tripulación de la pirata Alvida partió. Ella estaba seria, no podía ni sonreír. Buggy tampoco estaba contento ni emocionado, al contrario de su tripulación que rompía en llanto con el adiós. Ambos sabían que la noche anterior había sido un error porque ahora pensaban el uno con el otro y les dolía el verse tan lejos.

Cuando la costa desapareció de vista, Alvida se cubrió la cara y empezó a llorar. Se había convertido tan llorica como la banda del payaso Buggy pero le daba igual, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Buggy estaba sentado en una de sus tiendas de circo favoritas, a su lado estaban sus hombres de confianza, Cabaji y Mohji. El payaso leía el periódico. Estaba contento que el violento de Doflammingo hubiera renunciado al puesto de Shichibukai. Odiaba a ese tipo, siempre se metía con él diciendo que era el más débil de todos. Luego giró la página y su cara se empalideció. El niñato de Trafalgar Law y Luffy se habían aliado, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? No entendía cómo podía entonces seguir en su posición. Suspiró. No entendía nada pero le daba igual. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo que hacía el gobierno? Él vivía tranquilo molestando a los tres pueblos y la ciudad que controlaba de la zona y saliendo a la mar de vez en cuando a saquear algún pirata. Lo único que le preocupaba era el enano de Luffy, le encantaría darle la paliza que le debía todavía...

\- ¡Capitán Buggy, han intentado robar nuestros tesoros!

Cabaji y Mohji miraron hacia la entrada donde estaba el que les avisaba.

\- ¡La hemos capturado!

Buggy hizo una mueca de castigador cruel y les hizo pasar a la ladrona. Su cara cambió de expresión de golpe cuando vio a Alvida atrapada por las manos frente a él. Ella le miró y él suspiró.

\- Así que intentado robarme y luego te dejas capturar...

Alvida se irguió y con un gesto suave hizo que sus apresores resbalaran y cayeran al suelo.

\- Oh, soy una gran pirata y lo sabes. No voy a entrar aquí por la puerta principal sólo por verte -y conrió de manera pícara.

\- Cabaji, Mohji, vosotros -mirando a los de la puerta-, largaos, ya la castigaré yo, gyahahahaha.

Cabaji y Mohji suspiraron. Hacían tiempo que no veían tan contento a su capitán. Los ignorantes que habían "arrestado" a Alvida rieron para sus adentros pensando que realmente Buggy iba a castigar violentamente a la mujer.

\- Cuánto tiempo. Tres meses como Shichibukai, ¿qué tal el trabajo?

\- Nah, ya ves que tengo muchas riquezas.

\- Por eso he venido a robarlas -hizo una pausa-. Pero me interesa más conseguir el más valioso de todos. -La mujer se acercó y posó los brazos alrededor del cuello del payaso.

\- Pues lo llevas claro, gyahahaha.

Buggy la levantó y se la llevó para "castigarla".

.

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado... aunque ya pille un poco lejos de por donde va en la actualidad One Piece...**_


End file.
